Touch sensing technology capable of providing a natural interface between an electronic system and user has found widespread applications in a variety of fields, for example, in mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), automatic teller machines (ATMs), game machines, medical devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, light emitting diode (LED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, computing devices, and the like, where a user may input desired information and/or operate the electronic system through a touch sensing device associated with the electronic system. A touch sensing device typically includes a controller, a sensing circuit having a plurality of touch sensors and a network of control lines electrically connecting the plurality of touch sensors to the controller, and a touch panel associated with the plurality of touch sensors.
There are different types of touch sensing devices available for detection of a touch location. One is to utilize analog resistive, electromagnetic, capacitive, acoustic or machine vision techniques to identify pointer contacts on the touch panel.
Another one of camera-based touch detection systems that use optical recording devices such as cameras to acquire images of a touch surface and process the image data to determine the position of a pointer relative to the touch panel.
Conventionally, a camera-based touch system includes a touch panel and a plurality of cameras associated with the touch panel. The plurality of cameras acquires images of the touch panel from different locations and generates image data. Processing circuitry receives and processes the image data generated by the cameras to determine the location of a pointer captured in the images relative to the touch surface.
However, the use of a plurality of cameras may increase manufacturing cost and complexity.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.